lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Star Wars V: Generation Celebration
LEGO Star Wars V: Generation Celebration the Videogame Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 Lego Star Wars: Bombad Bounty Lego Star Wars Droids: The Adventures of C-3PO and R2-D2 THE PIRATES AND THE PRINCE Chapter 1: The Lost Prince Chapter 2: The New King Chapter 3: The Pirates of Tarnoonga Chapter 4: The Revenge of Kybo Ren TREASURE OF THE HIDDEN PLANET Chapter 1: Tail of the Roon Comets Chapter 2: The Roon Games Chapter 3: Across the Roon Sea Chapter 4: The Frozen Citadel Lego Star Wars Ewoks: Castaways of Endor THE HAUNTED VILLAGE Chapter 1: The Haunted Village Chapter 2: Cries of the Trees Chapter 3: The Tree of Light Chapter 4: Rampage of the Phlogs Chapter 5: Sunstar vs. Shadowstone TALES FROM THE ENDOR WOODS Chapter 1: Wicket's Wagon Chapter 2: The Traveling Jindas Chapter 3: Three Lessons Chapter 4: Save Deej Chapter 5: Asha Lego Star Wars Droids: The New Adventures of C-3PO and R2-D2 WHITE WITCH AND THE TRIGON Chapter 1: The White Witch Chapter 2: Escape into Terror Chapter 3: The Trigon Unleashed Chapter 4: A Race to the Finish Chapter 5: Coby and the Starhunters Final Chapter: THE GREAT HEAP Lego Star Wars Ewoks New Adventures: The New Battle of Endor THE ADVENTURES OF WICKET THE WARRIOR Chapter 1: The Crystal Cloak Chapter 2: A Warrior and a Lurdo Chapter 3: A Gift for Shodu Chapter 4: Gone with the Mimphs Chapter 5: Just my Luck BATTLE FOR THE ENDOR STRANGERS Chapter 1: Prow Beaten Chapter 2: The First Apprentice Chapter 3: The Raich Chapter 4: Night of the Stranger Chapter 5: Battle for the Sunstar Lego Star Wars Ewoks: An Ewok Adventures CARAVAN OF COURAGE THE BATTLE FOR ENDOR The Lego Star Wars Holiday Special LEGO STAR WARS: THE JEDI ACADEMY LEVELS: PROLOGUE: CHAPTER 1: Yavin Jungle Summary: Rescue Rosh and find your way to the Massasi Temple. Characters: Jaden Korr, Rosh Penin Minikit Character: Yoda CHAPTER 2: Academy Training Course Summary: Complete the Training Course. Characters: Jaden Korr, Rosh (student) Minikit Character: Starkiller INITIATE: CHAPTER 1: Mercenary Activity Summary: Disable the Tractor Beams. Characters: Jaden Korr, Chewbacca Minikit Character: Princess Leia CHAPTER 2: Crash Investigation Summary: Make your way to the crashed shuttle. Characters: Kyle Katarn, Luke Skywalker Minikit Character: Boba Fett CHAPTER 3: Droid Recovery Summary: Find the R5 Droid, while Kyle visits the local farms Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn, R5 Droid Minikit Character: Darth Maul CHAPTER 4: Merchant Rescue Summary: Avoid the Sand Burrowers and find parts to fix your ship. Characters: Jaden Korr, Merchant Minikit Character: Battle-Damaged Darth Vader CHAPTER 5: Tram Rescue Summary: Stop the tram and destroy the mercenary ships Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Ship(s): Raven's Claw Minikit Character: Anakin Skywalker CHAPTER 6: Ice Planet Hoth Summary: Investigate the site of Luke's vision on Hoth and find out what Imperials are doing in the remains of Echo Base. Characters: Jaden (Hoth), Jaden's astromech droid Boss: Alora Minikit Character: Ben Kenobi PADAWAN: CHAPTER 1: Rescue mission Summary: Rescue the elders from the Hutt crimelord's palace. Characters: Jaden Korr, Elder Boss: Rancor Minikit Character: Han Solo CHAPTER 2: Covert Operations Summary: Plant beacons on key structural points on the Imperial Base, then dismantle the bombs. Characters: Jaden Korr, Wedge Antillies Ship(s): X-Wing Minikit Character: Shadowtrooper CHAPTER 3: Prison Escape Summary: Escape the Prison. Characters: Jaden (prisoner), rebel prisoner Boss: Rax Minikit Character: Death Star Trooper CHAPTER 4: Vjun Summary: find your way to Darth Vader's castle through the acidic rain. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Minikit Character: Count Dooku CHAPTER 5: Bast Castle Lower Floors Summary: Make your way to the upper floors of Bast Castle. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Minikit Character: Endor Rebel CHAPTER 6: Bast Castle Interior Summary: Find Darth Vader's meditation center, stop the cult from draining its force energy, and try to meet back up with Kyle. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Boss: Rosh (darkside) Minikit Character: Qui-Gon Jinn JEDI KNIGHT: CHAPTER 1: Cult Sighting Summary: Find the Jedi master's tomb, and stop the cult from draining it's force power. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Minikit Character: Mace Windu CHAPTER 2: Cult Investigation Summary: Eliminate the Cultists and Reborn, and find a way to defeat the Mutated Rancor. Characters: Jaden Korr, Rebel Captain Boss: Mutated Rancor Minikit Character: Lando Calrisian CHAPTER 3: Dismantle Device Summary: Find the cloaking device, and destroy it. Characters: Jaden Korr, Jedi Student Minikit Character: Darth Vader CHAPTER 4: Force Theft Investigation Summary: Disable the tractor beam holding your ship and destroy the TIE Fighters, while Kyle triggers the Imperial ship's self-destruct. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Minikit Character: General Grievous CHAPTER 5: Taspir III Summary: Make your way to the Imperial power Facility. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Minikit Character: Jango Fett CHAPTER 6: Imperial Power Facility Summary: Make your way through the facility to find Rosh. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Boss: Alora (dual) Minikit Character: Kit Fisto EPILOGUE: CHAPTER 1: Korriban Sith Crypts Summary: Make your way through the crypts to find Marka Ragnos' tomb to confront Tavion. Characters: Jaden Korr, Human Jedi, Twi'lek Jedi, Dual Jedi, Staff Jedi Minikit Character: Juno Eclipse CHAPTER 2: Korriban Sith Ruins Summary: Make your way to Ragnos' tomb to confront Tavion and stop her from bringing Marka Ragnos back to life. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kel Dor Jedi, Zabrack Jedi, Rodian Jedi Bosses: Tavion, Marka Ragnos Minikit Character: The Emperor ALL OF THE LEGO STAR WARS CHARACTERS Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images